Division's Bootcamp
What Are We EITC First Division was founded on June 19 1746, by Ishmael Venables Its intention is to train newbie to become good players and fighters, especially in the art of PvP and SvS. Info Division's Bootcamp trains soldiers to be better fighters, and graduates have the oportunity to join the Royal British Military Weapons Manufacturer: EITC, Ironskull Industries Guildmaster: Ishmael Venables Training Programs Land Combat Basic Combat Training (BCT) Basic Combat training consists of learning the basics of hand to hand combat. Learning how to use your weapons wisely, and fight without dying. It is a required course to be taken to graduate. Military Ocupational Specialty (MOS) MOS training allows you to specialize in one field of weaponry. It is recommended to be taken for graduation, but is not required Requirments: BCT Training Privateering (SvS) and Naval Combat Rockhopper is the head of Naval and SvS combat training. His programs consist of training acuracy, upgrading damage, dodging shots, catching enemy ships, and sinking ships fast, along with taking minimal damage and simple leveling up, and Infamy ranking up. Medical and Healing Orders and Commands﻿ Ranking System Guildmaster (General) Co GM (Brigadier General) Third In Command (Major) Senior Officer (SO) - A Senior officer has great power, and may command several camps Officer (O) - An officer is in command of several areas of a camp Drill Instructor (DI) - A Drill Instructor is in charge of training and giving orders during bootcamp. Marine (M) - A marine is the basic soldier in the camp, he has graduated, and can go on special Private (P) - A basic recruit that is the lowest rank.﻿ Members Head Instructors Ishmael Venables ~ Founder, Head of the Camp Peter Plankwrecker ~ Co Gm, Second in Command of the Camp Open ~ Head of PvP Training Ishmael Venables~ Head of SvS Training Aquila ~ Head of Medical Operations Training Instructors & Other Employees Veterans Students Bases ﻿Main Base The main bootcamp is located across the entire island of Kingshead. It contains cannons and many troops, specially designed by EITC for EITC First Division's Bootcamp. They are experimental, but from tests, have been perfected. It also contains several camps, with barracks, shooting ranges, showers, mess hall, and several other recreational buildings. It contains a small port too for the vessels, along with a way to transport goods and supplies to the camp﻿ Secondary Base The Secondary base is a camp in Royal Caverns. It contains areas for training guns and Swords. Marksmanship would take place near the camp and on the hill. As for Sword Training or Bayonets. Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under Getting good grades helps you rank up. When you reach a certain rank, the leaders will decide if you're eligible for passing on to the British Royal Military.